1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector defining a plurality of interconnecting sectors for respectively receiving an individual IC package thereon.
2. Description of Prior Art
Chinese Utility Patent No. 200720045580.1 issued to Liu on Sep. 10, 2008 discloses an electrical connector for interconnecting an IC package and a printed circuit board. The connector includes an insulative housing and a number of contacts received in the housing. The housing features a planar configuration and defines a top surface for supporting the IC package and a bottom surface facing with the printed circuit board. The contacts are retained in corresponding passageways of the housing with contacting arms thereof extending upwardly beyond the top surface of the housing. The housing is further partitioned into four discrete rectangular sections having substantially identical interconnecting area and arranged adjacent with one another. The contacting arms of contacts in diagonal parts extend toward each other to provide balanced force to the IC package.
As the requirement to the performance of a computer system increases, more than one IC packages are required to work together in one computer system so as to meet the requirements. However, the electrical connector in Liu is adapted to only one IC package, thereby can not meet the actual requirements from the customers.